


American Horror Story One Shots

by pandasfandomstories



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader Insert, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasfandomstories/pseuds/pandasfandomstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder House | Asylum | Coven | Freak Show | Hotel</p><p>American Horror Story one shots! This is a collection of one shots that are "character x reader", written by me! Some are requested, some are just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Patient (Kit Walker x Reader)

            Anxiety has been the bane of your existence since you were ten years old. When you had your first panic attack, you had no idea what was going on. Your heart was racing, your hands were sweaty, and you were trembling from head to toe. You were sure that you were having a heart attack, so you had your dad take you to the hospital. They explained that it was just a panic attack, and just a few days later, you were diagnosed with an anxiety disorder. Your dad tried his hardest to understand what was going on with you, but he didn’t do a very good job. You were shuffled in and out of doctors and hospitals, but nothing seemed to help you. You finally found a doctor that prescribed you some anxiety medication and you were better for a couple of years.

  Around your twenty-second birthday, your dad stopped paying for the medicine, so your anxiety came back and came back worse than before. You had panic attacks every single day, and you could barely leave the house. You lost your job as a waitress, and your dad couldn’t figure out what to do with you. His solution was to have you admitted to Briarcliff Manor; an insane asylum.

  When you were admitted, you were strapped to a bed and sedated. You woke up a few hours later feeling groggy and out of it. You looked up to see an older woman, a nun, looking down at you with an almost disapproving look.

            “Our nervous Nellie is awake.” She said with an accent that you couldn’t quite place.

            You looked up at her and tried to move your arms, but felt the restraints around your wrists. “Where am I? Why am I strapped down?” you asked, looking down at the blue gown you were wearing.

            “You’re at Briarcliff Manor, and you are strapped down because you were resisting.” The woman said.

            “I’m not resisting now.” You said softly. “Please take these off of me.” You said, feeling tears forming in your eyes.

            “You will be released after the medicines kick in.” she said standing up. “Until then, you can rest easy in here. Maybe you can think about what makes you so nervous.” She said and walked to the door. “Welcome to Briarcliff.” She smirked before walking out of the cell you were in and shutting the door.

  You leaned back and took some deep breaths, trying to keep yourself calm. The medicines began to kick in and you dozed off. After what seemed like hours, you woke up to another nun who had a folder in her hand.

            “Y/N L/N, you’re awake again.” She said. “How are you feeling?”

            You figured if you told her you were scared out of your mind, she would keep you strapped in, so you thought fast. “I’m feeling more calm, a little tired.” You said.

            “That’s to be expected on your first day here. If you’re not too tired to walk, you can head down to the common room.” She said to you.

            “That would be great.” You said and put on a smile.

  She unbuckled your wrist restraints and then unbuckled the restraints on your ankles. You stood up and walked with her down a long hallway where she showed you to the door of the common room. You pushed the door open and walked inside, hearing a French song that sounds too upbeat. There were other patients scattered around the room, all having different kinds of ailments. You saw a loveseat towards the back of the room so you walked over and sat down.

  Everything started to set in, and you could feel your heartbeat picking up again. You leaned back on the couch and bounced your leg, trying to relax. You felt your heart rate picking up and you felt yourself starting to sweat. You were in the beginning stages of a panic attack, and this was the worst place to have one. As you leaned your head back to try and focus on something, anything, a young man walked into the room in a blue shirt and blue pants. His dark, curly hair was disheveled but still looked quite put together for a patient in an asylum. He looked much more clean-cut than the other patients, and something about him made you feel like he wasn’t a threat. He didn’t belong here, but you didn’t know why. When he saw you, he stopped in his tracks, recognizing that something was wrong.

            The young man walked over to you and sat on the couch beside you. “You’re new here, aren’t you?” he asked with an Eastern accent.

            You looked into his dark brown eyes and nodded. “Yes. Just got here this morning I think.” You said. You had lost track of time when you fell asleep, and there weren’t any clocks.

            He nodded and noticed your trembling body and pale face. “Is everything okay, miss?” he asked you.

            “Y/N.” you said softly. “I’m Y/N.” you said.

            “I’m Kit.” He said and shook your hand gently, rubbing the back of your hand with his thumb. “Are you alright?” he asked.

            You shook your head. “I’m having a panic attack.” You said softly. “My dad just dropped me off here and they strapped me to a bed.” You said, tears pooling in your eyes.

            Kit looked around the room and then looked at you. “Well what usually helps you calm down, Y/N?” he asked you, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch, facing you.

            “I-I don’t know, my meds.” You said. No one had ever really tried to calm you down without pills or therapy.

            Kit took your hands in his and looked at you. “Just look at me for a minute, okay?” he said softly.

            You held his hands and looked into his eyes. They really were beautiful.

            “What kinds of music do you like to listen to?” he asked you.

            “What?” you asked him.

            “Music. What types of music do you like to listen to?” he asked again. When you gave him a face, he smirked. “Just trust me.” He said.

            “I don’t know rock and roll I guess, anything but this song.” You said, tightening your grip on his hands as you felt the panic start to rise again.

            Kit held your hands and nodded. “This song starts to fade into a buzz after a while.” He said. “Tell me about your best friend.” He said again, still holding onto your hands.

  You told him about your best friend, Emily, and then answered the other random questions he gave you. Before you knew it, your panic had settled and your breathing was back to normal. Kit moved back to the couch beside you, never letting go of your hand. The two of you sat there for a moment before you broke the silence.

            “How did you know that was going to work?” you asked him.

            “I didn’t.” he smirked. “I just know that when I’m stressed or nervous, distracting myself helps a lot so I thought I’d give it a shot.” He said.

            You gave him a soft smile and nodded. “Thank you, Kit.” You said.

            “No problem.” He said. “You don’t belong in here, Y/N; just because you get more nervous than other people? Panic attacks shouldn’t send someone in a place like this. You need someone that’s going to show you patience and comfort, and if your dad wasn’t doing it, then I will.” He said.

            You looked at him and nodded. “I’d hug you, but I don’t want to get sedated.” You said.

            Kit smiled a dazzling smile, dimples appearing on his cheeks. “You won’t get sedated, people hump in the corners around here, a hug will be ignored.” He said and held his arm out for you.

            You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tightly. No one had shown you such compassion in the past few weeks, and Kit, this total stranger, had shown you all of the compassion he had. As you pulled away, you turned on the couch to face him. “So can I ask why you’re here?” you asked him.

            His face changed as her winced slightly. He took a deep breath and told you how he was framed for his wife’s murder and a handful of murders before her. When he finished, he looked up at you, waiting for your response to his tale.

            “You don’t belong here either, Kit.” You said softly. “I don’t believe for one second that you’re capable of those awful things.” You said to him.

            He nodded and gave you a half-smile. “Thank you.” he said. “Maybe the two of us can break outta here together.” He nudged your arm.

            “Maybe.” You smiled at him. “I hope so.”

            “Me too.” He said and leaned back with you.

  For months after that day, you and Kit were inseparable. You both truly fell for each other, and he always stood up for you. Your dad didn’t visit you once, nor did he write, and Kit was there to cheer you up when you were down about it. You shared your first kiss in the bakery, and considered yourselves the first couple to get together in Briarcliff.

  Six months after you were admitted, Kit was proven innocent of the Bloodyface murders, and released. You were in the common room when Kit got the news, so you had no idea that he would be leaving. On the way out, he brought you a bag of clothes from the Salvation Army and set it on your lap.

            “Let’s go, the cab’s waiting outside.” He smiled down at you.

            You looked at the bag and then at Kit. “We’re leaving? But how did you manage that?” you asked, standing up.

            “Let’s just keep that a secret until we get home.” He smirked.

            “Home?” you asked.

            “Home.” He smiled. “I’m not letting you go back to your deadbeat dad, Y/N. You’re coming to stay with me.” He said and held his hand out.

            You couldn’t help yourself, and you threw your arms around his neck, kissing his lips firmly.

            Kit wrapped his arms around your waist and smiled down at you after the kiss. “Let’s go.” He smiled.

  You walked with him to the lobby where there were some restrooms in the corner. You went inside and changed into the skirt and shirt that were in the bag, and came back out, leaving the gown on the floor in the bathroom. Kit smiled at you and put his arm around your shoulders.

            “Are you sure you want to leave? We can always stay if you want to.” He looked down at you, joking.

            You smiled and shook your head. “I’m positive.” You said and walked out of the asylum to the cab that was waiting for the both of you.

            Kit opened the door for you and then got in on the other side, sliding next to you. He kissed you gently and smiled.

            “Let’s go home.” You said softly, touching his arm.

            “You got it.” He smiled and put his arm around your shoulders, kissing your forehead.

  For the first time in almost two years, you felt relaxed and at peace. You were heading home with the man who had your heart; Kit Walker. He was the one positive thing that came out of Briarcliff.


	2. All Of You (Jimmy Darling x Reader)

            You were less than thrilled to find out that you had to spend your summer in Jupiter with your great aunt. She didn’t particularly like you, and you felt the same about her. The first few weeks you spent there were fairly boring, like you had expected, but that changed when she decided to let you wander the town. She gave you some spending money for food or whatever you water, and then sent you on your way.

  You did a little bit of shopping but couldn’t find anything to buy. You got hungry around one, so you headed to a small diner in town. You walked in and walked up to the counter, sitting on the stool. You looked at the menu and out of the corner of your eye, you noticed a young man in a leather jacket staring at you. You glanced up at him and noticed a pair of brown eyes looking into your own. You gave the man a polite smile and he returned it, winking at you. You smiled softly to yourself and looked back at your menu. The waitress came over to you and took your order; a turkey club and a side of French fries.

            You took a sip of your water and noticed the young man walking over to you, out of the corner of your eye.

            “Is this seat taken, Miss?” he asked you.

            You looked up at him and smiled. “No, it’s all yours.” You said.

            The man sat down and smiled over at you. “I haven’t seen you around here much, are you new in town?” he asked.

            You nodded to him. “I’m just staying with my great aunt for the summer.”

            He nodded and held out a hand that was covered in a leather mitten. “Jimmy.” He smirked.

            You smiled and shook his hand gently. “Y/N.” you said.

            “Pretty name for a pretty girl.” Jimmy smiled at you.

            You felt your cheeks turning pink and you smiled back at him. “You’re very sweet, Jimmy.” You said.

  The two of you began chatting about various stories and memories from your lives. Your food came out shortly after his and the two of you both ate together, continuing your conversations. Jimmy made you laugh and made you feel like you were the only girl in the entire world. Part of you wondered why he kept the mittens on, but you weren’t going to pry. After you finished your meal, you got the money out of your purse to pay.

            “Don’t worry about it, I got this.” Jimmy smiled at you and took out enough money to pay for both of you.

            “Jimmy that was really sweet of you.” you said to him and smiled. “Thank you.”

            “No problem.” He winked.

  The two of you both walked outside, and Jimmy walked over to his motorbike. You looked at the bike and smiled.

            “Want a ride?” Jimmy asked with a smile on his face.

            You bit your bottom lip and smiled softly. “I’ve never been on one before.” You said.

            “Well there’s a first time for everything, right?” he asked.

            You smiled and nodded. “Right.” You said and got on the back of the bike, wrapping your arms around his waist. You gave the directions to your great aunt’s house, and held on tight.

            Jimmy started up the bike and smiled back at you. “Hold on tight, sweetheart.” He said and rode off.

  Jimmy took a scenic route to the house, making sure you got to see all the beautiful sights that were hidden in Jupiter. You loved the feel of the breeze on your skin and enjoyed the warmth of being presses against Jimmy even more. You rested your head on his back, closing your eyes as you enjoyed the ride. When Jimmy pulled up to your great aunt’s house, he turned the bike off and pulled the kickstand down.

            “Here we are, miss.” He smiled back at you.

            “Thank you.” you said and slid off of the bike. “Do you want to come in for a bit? My aunt’s out for the day with her book club.” You told him.

            Jimmy smiled at you and nodded. “I’d like that.” He said and followed you inside.

  You got him a glass of lemonade and got yourself a glass of tea, then you walked him up to the guest room which you were staying in. There was a bench seat in the window that you sat down in; crossing your legs underneath you so there was room for Jimmy in front of you.

            “Have a seat.” You smiled, taking a sip of your tea.

            Jimmy sat in front of you and crossed his legs underneath himself as well. “This a really nice spot.” He said.

            “It’s the one good thing about this place.” You smirked.

            “It can’t be so bad.” Jimmy said taking a drink of his lemonade.

            You shrugged. “I guess it could be worse.” You said.

            “It could.” Jimmy nodded. “You could have not met me.” He winked.

            You smiled and nodded. “True.” You said. “So can I ask you something?” you asked.

            “Sure.” He said and leaned back against the wall.

            “Why do you wear the mittens?” you asked softly.

            Jimmy’s demeanor changed slightly and he shrugged, looking out the window. “I just like them.” He said.

            You nodded and figured you didn’t need to pry. “Well they look nice on you.” you smiled.

            He looked at you and stared at you for a moment before he smiled. “You’re the sweetest girl I’ve met in a long time.” He said.

            “I try.” You smiled.

            Jimmy bit his bottom lip and then leaned in, kissing you softly. He wasn’t forceful, but the kiss was still firm. His lips were soft and warm against yours, and you felt a spark.

            You kissed him back and smiled, rubbing his arm gently. You pulled away gently and smiled at him. “I like you, Jimmy Darling.”

            He smiled and pushed a stray strand of hair behind your ears. “I like you too.” He said and then his smile dropped. “But you shouldn’t like me.” He said softly.

            “Why not?” you asked.

            Jimmy bit his lip and looked at you. “I’m not normal.” He said softly.

            “No one’s normal, Jimmy.” You smiled softly.

            “No, I’m…” he took a deep breath. “Promise not to scream.” He said, and after you promised him, he took the mittens off revealing his deformed hands. “I’m the lobster boy.” He said and rested his hands in his lap.

            You looked at his hands for a moment and then took them both in your hands gently. “I don’t see anything wrong with you.” you said to him.

            Jimmy looked up at you and smiled, holding your hands gently. “No girl has ever let me do this.” He said softly.

            You smiled and took his right hand, putting it on your cheek. “Well I guess I’m pretty special.” You smiled.

            Jimmy rubbed your cheek with his thumb and smiled at you. “You are.” He said and kissed you again. “Thank you.” he said softly.

            You smiled and kissed his palm. “Don’t thank me for being a decent person.” You said softly. “I told you I liked you. All of you.” you said softly.

            He smiled and nodded. “I like you too, Y/N.” he kissed you gently. “All of you.” he winked.

  The two of you spent the rest of the day talking and laughing, telling stories about your life back home, and his freak show. Sure, Jimmy was different, but that didn’t stop your heart from falling in love with him.


	3. The Maid (James Patrick March x Reader) [Requested]

From the moment you walked into the Hotel Cortez, you felt there was something off about the whole place. You know that feeling that you get sometimes where you feel like someone is watching you? The very minute you walked into the Cortez, you had that feeling until you left the building. You hadn't been one to believe in ghosts or the paranormal, but in this place you were second guessing your beliefs. You heard there was a job opening for a new maid, so you decided to apply. Before you could even set the application on the desk, the older woman at the front desk smiled at you.

"You're hired." She said. "You start tomorrow morning, be here at eight sharp." She said.

You looked at her for a moment. "You didn't even look at my application." You said softly.

"I know you'll be right for the job. You're just what the owner is looking for." She said, looking over your shoulder and giving a smirk, as if she was looking at someone.

"Okay." You said. "I'll be here tomorrow." You said and grabbed your keys off of the desk. "Thank you." you said to the woman.

"No, thank you." she smiled.

You gave her a weird look and headed back outside to your car. You drove home to get ready for work the next day. You still had no idea how you got the job so easily, and you had no idea why you were getting strange feelings in the hotel, either. Tomorrow was going to be an adventure.

The next day, you got on a pair of jeans and a red polo. You slid on some sneakers and drove over to the Cortez. When you walked in, you saw the woman at the front desk again, and she smiled over at you.

"Welcome back. Your uniform is in the employee lounge on the second floor. You'll probably need this." She said and pulled out a large ring of keys for each room. "It's best to hang it on your cart, it's fairly heavy." She smirked.

"Thanks." You said and took the ring of keys. She wasn't lying, the keys were pretty heavy.

You headed to the elevator and pressed the button with the two on it. When you got to the second floor, you walked down to the employee lounge and went to open the door. Before you could turn the doorknob, the door opened on its own. You gasped slightly and stepped back, looking at the door. No one was in the room, so no one could have opened the door.

You pushed the door open a little wider and stepped inside the room. "Hello?" you asked and looked around.

You tried to shrug it off and you changed into your uniform. You grabbed the keys, hooking them onto the maid cart and started on your rounds. What a way to start your first day at your new job.

You had been working at the Hotel Cortez for almost a month now, and the weird happenings and strange feelings didn't let up. Your friends told you to google the hotel, but you knew that if you did that, you'd be too afraid to return and you needed the money. When you came back from your lunch one day, your name was being called by Iris, the front desk woman.

You walked over to the desk. "What's up?" you asked.

"I know I told you to stay out of room sixty-four, but one of our last guests left quite a mess in there." Iris said and handed you the key to the room. "Try not to mess it up too much." She said.

You nodded and then looked at her for a moment. "I thought no one was allowed to rent that room." You said.

"Well the owner decided to open it up." Iris said, seeming like she didn't expect you to ask questions.

"Okay." You said and headed to the elevator with the cart.

The elevator ride was strangely calm, which was quite a different feeling from what you normally felt in the hotel. When you got to the sixth floor, however, the feeling changed. When the elevator doors opened, you felt that feeling that someone was watching you. You gripped the handle of your cart and swallowed the lump in your throat as you pushed the cart down the hall.

You got to room sixty-four and got the key out to open the door. While you fidgeted with the key, you felt a draft on your neck, as if someone blew on your skin. You gasped and turned to look behind you, but didn't see anyone there. "It's just your imagination, Y/N." you whispered.

You got the door open and walked inside, leaving your cart in the hallway to assess how bad the room was. You furrowed your brow as you looked around and saw the room in pristine condition. Iris had told you that the room was messy, and there wasn't a single thing out of place.

You huffed as you walked over to the bedside table and called down to the front desk.

"Hotel Cortez front desk, what do you need?" Iris spoke.

"Iris, this room is already clean." You said into the phone. "Did you send me to the wrong room?" you asked her.

"I must have. Do a sweep of the room just in case, and make sure everything is full." Iris said and hung up.

You sighed some and hung up the phone. As you walked around the room to make sure that the garbage cans had bags in them, and then went to the bathroom to see if the towels were clean, you felt a drop in temperature. You figured it was the air kicking on, but when you put your hand over the vents, there was no air coming out. You felt the little hairs on the back of your neck standing up and you tried to calm down.

As you finished refolding the towels, you heard the room door slam shut which caused you to jump. You took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, your stomach leaping into your throat. There in the room was an elegant looking man in a pin-striped suit. He had a pencil thin mustache and his hair was perfectly gelled. If you weren't so scared, you would probably think he was handsome.

"How did you get in here?" you asked him. "You shouldn't be in this room, sir." You said.

The man gave you a smile and folded his hands in front of him. "Well I would think I reserve the right to be in this room considering I live here." He said.

You looked at him in disbelief. "You live here? No one rents this room, let alone lives here." You told him.

"Well I don't spend all of my time here, I sometimes frequent other rooms as well. After all, it is my hotel, designed and built it myself." He said proudly.

"The guy who built this hotel is dead." You said. "Is this some sort of a prank? Did Iris put you up to this?" you asked him.

"There is no pranking here, sweetheart." He smiled at you. "Let me introduce myself to you; James Patrick March. It's a pleasure to meet you." he smiled.

"Okay, this whole James March act needs to stop, you're not some dead hotel owner, you're a freak who needs to leave this hotel before I call the police." You said sternly and headed for the door.

"I'll show you proof." James said and walked to the living room area where a black and white photo hung of the original staff, including James March. "There I am." He said, pointing to the photo.

You walked over to the picture to humor him and looked where he pointed. When you saw the man in the picture, and then looked back at James, you felt goose bumps rising all over your skin. "This isn't possible." You whispered.

"Of course it is, my dear. There's quite a lot to tell you, Y/N." he said and walked to the small kitchen area where there was an old-fashioned ice box. He pulled out a glass of Whiskey and poured two glasses.

You stared at him, nearly unable to breathe. "H-how do you know my name?" you asked him softly.

"I've watched you since you got here, Y/N. Now..." he said and turned to face you, handing you one of the glasses. "You look like you need a drink." He smirked.

You took the glass and drank the entire amount of Whiskey, trying to make sense of what was happening. James March died years ago, that's what Iris told you anyway, and here you were having a drink with him. Realizing that your initial thoughts of the hotel being haunted were correct, you sat on the couch with him and listened to everything he had to say.

After a couple of hours, you had learned about all of the "residents" at the hotel. James explained to you about how if you died at the hotel, you stayed there. He answered every one of your questions, until you fully understood everything about the hotel.

"So this hotel is just crawling with ghosts?" you asked him.

"None of us crawl, dear, but we do live here. You are the only one here who can leave." He said, finishing off his sixth glass of whiskey.

You sighed and set your glass on the table in front of the couch and then looked at him. "Why were you watching me?" you asked.

"Well because I was absolutely smitten with you, dear." He smirked at you, dimples appearing on his cheeks. "It was me who asked Iris to hire you when you applied."

"Did you hire me to be another ghost? I'm not into that, sorry." You said.

"No, not at all, Y/N." he said and put his hand on your knee. "I hired you so that I may see your beauty every day." He said.

"That would be so much more romantic if you weren't dead." You said, giving a half smile.

He stood up and nodded. "I understand." He said. "You should get back to work, we'll chat again another time." He said, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"James?" you asked and looked around, not seeing him. You shook your head and grabbed the empty glasses and put them on your cart in the hallway.

Before you headed down the hall, you felt the draft on your neck again, causing you to jump. Now that you knew the truth about the hotel, you had a feeling someone was nearby. You went to the elevator and got on, taking a deep breath.

For the next few weeks, you would meet with James almost every day to talk and get to know each other. During your meetings, you became more and more comfortable with him and if it was possible to fall in love with a ghost, you were definitely falling for him. James was very protective over you, and would make a light flicker or push something off of a table if someone got too close to you. He would also try to play little jokes on you, but sometimes they went a little far.

One night in particular, you were cleaning out one of the suites when the door slammed shut behind you. You jumped and then sighed when you realized that it was probably James. You went back to cleaning, and then the light began to flicker.

"This isn't funny, James." You said softly and began wiping down the tables.

As you cleaned, the bucket of soapy water flew off of the desk, spilling water all over the carpet. You gasped and then turned around to see that no one was there.

"James March, I've had enough of this." You said sternly.

You felt a cold breeze on the back of your neck which gave you goose bumps.

"James, I mean it." You said again.

Two hands wrapped around you waist from behind, causing you to flinch. "I didn't mean to upset you, darling." James' voice spoke from behind you. "I only wanted to play a little joke on you, you know, make you laugh."

You sighed and pulled yourself out of his arms. "Well they're not funny anymore, Iris is going to murder me when she sees this mess." You said, picking up the now empty bucket.

James looked at you like he didn't understand why you were upset. "Y/N, you seem upset." He said. "I thought you liked my funny side." He said.

"I do, James, I just don't want to lose this job, I can't lose this job. Iris is going to kill me." You said and put the bucket on the table.

"I do apologize for my jokes, if they're making you upset." James said and walked over to you. "As for Iris, she wouldn't dare lay a finger on you, because she knows what you mean to me, dear." He said and rubbed your cheek gently.

You looked up at him after he said that. "What I mean to you?" you asked.

James smiled at you and nodded. "Over this glorious period of knowing you, Y/N, I have fallen quite madly in love with you. I would do anything in my power to make you happy, and if I could, I would give you the world." He said softly.

You leaned into his palm, smiling up at him. "I would kiss you if I could." You said softly.

"My love, who says that you can't?" James asked.

You looked up at him and smiled, holding his suspenders and pressing your lips against his in a passionate kiss.

James wrapped his arms around your waist and returned the kiss. When you pulled away to breathe, he smiled down at you. "Your kiss is just as magical as you are."

You smiled and rubbed his cheek. "You are too sweet to be a big scary ghost, James."

He kissed you softly and smiled down at you. "Only for you, my dear."

You kissed back and rubbed the side of his neck. "So if we can kiss, does that mean we could do other things as well?" you asked shyly.

James smirked and nodded at you, running his tongue over his bottom lip quickly. "Yes it does. What sort of things were you thinking about?" he asked, rubbing your lower back.

You smiled and kissed him gently. "Lock the door, and you'll find out." You said softly.

James sauntered over to the door and turned the lock before he walked over to you and led you to the bed. You both lay down on the bed, and let's just say the rest is history.


End file.
